The church
by SarahxJamesxPotter
Summary: "Love fades. Mine has." This is my take on what could have happened in the church. I know this has been done like a thousand times but it came to my mind today. Hope you guys like it. R&R please. Rose/Dimitri T for very mild swearing.


Rose looked up at Dimitri disbelievingly.  
„Love fades. Mine has. "

Her heart clenched in her chest. „What? " She couldn't grasp what he meant, hadn't she done everything to get him back, to save him? But here she was, in the middle of the church and listened to him telling her that his love had faded. A love he had proclaimed to be everlasting, eternal. She lifted her head finally and looked him straight in the eye.  
„It's okay Dimitri. I'm happy as long as I know you're back. I did all of that, you know – the almost dying thing just to save you – just for the pleasure of proving that I was always right and everyone else, who didn't think this was possible was wrong. You know just knowing that I was right gives me great pleasure. Of course I didn't do all of this for the selfish desire to get you back – gosh no, what do you think of yourself?" Rose said darkly, all the while scratching her arm furiously, a thing she hadn't done since Lissa learned how to use spirit.  
"I'm gonna go now. See you, Dimitri."  
She left the church quickly, breaking into a full out sprint when the doors had closed behind her. The tears started streaming down her face, making it hard for her to see a thing. She stormed into her room, forcefully throwing the door closed. She ripped her duffle out of her closet and started stuffing all her clothes inside. Her make-up bag and toiletries landing on top with a few pictures of her and Lissa as well as one of her and Dimitri. She looked around the room one last time and put two letters on top of her bed.

The road was fairly empty. The guardians at the gate hadn't even questioned her as to why she was leaving the court on a Sunday – and by herself all the while. The tears had started up again just a few minutes ago. To distract herself, she slipped into Lissa's head, hoping that Dimitri was very far away from her at the moment. But no such luck.

_Lissa stood in Rose's old room, holding her letter in her hands. "How could she do this to me? How could she leave me like that?"  
"Liss, you haven't even read your letter yet. I'm sure Rose has a plausible explanation for this mess." Christian soothed her, trying to make her see reason. He was right. Rose would have never left her without a very good reason. Like self-preservation in this case.  
"I thought that too, but she didn't have a good reason. Dimitri is back, her biggest dream has been fulfilled. Or am I wrong? Are you not alive and kicking?" Lissa snorted, looking at Dimitri who stood next to the bed, his hands clenched tightly around the letter. Did she imagine that or were those tears glistening in his eyes?  
"It's my fault. It's my entire fault." He croaked out. "I shouldn't have told her that my love had faded. I shouldn't have lied to her. It's my entire fault." Tears started falling and he sobbed uncontrollably. " I have to get her back. I have to go. Now. Screw all this shit, I have to find her. I need her. I'm sorry Princess, but I have to leave immediately. She can't be gone too long, it's still early enough for me to find her, she can't be too far. Good bye. Christian." He nodded curtly at him and left the room. Lissa looked at Christian questioningly.  
"Don't look at me like that; I don't know what he was talking about either." _

Rose pulled back quickly. She had to stop Dimitri from leaving court; the guardians would think he was trying to flee. She whipped out her phone and typed in the number of the guest quarters, asking to be connected to Dimitri Belikov's room. It started ringing and after the second ring Dimitri picked up.  
"Belikov?"  
"Dimitri, you can't leave court. They will think that you're trying to flee. I can't let you do that. They might never reinstate you as a guardian if you do this. Stay there. I'm coming back and we can talk. Promise me that you will stay at court. Please!"  
"Roza...? God, Roza, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lied in church. I'm sorry..."  
"DIMITRI! Promise me NOW that you won't leave court. I'll be back in around twenty minutes. PROMISE!"  
"Okay, Roza, I promise I'll wait here. See you soon. Right?"  
"Yes. Twenty minutes, thirty tops, and I'll be there right next to you."

I knocked on the door and hadn't even brought my hand back down to my side when the door was ripped open and Dimitri swept me up in a huge hug. "Roza, oh Roza. I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I'm sorry, I can't lose you. Promise me that you'll never leave me again. Please, promise me."  
I smiled at him "I promise, Dimitri Belikov. Я люблю тебя, Дмитрий Беликов. Навсегда. (YA lyublyu tebya , Dmitriy Belikov . Navsegda) „ He looked at me, surprised. I just grinned and winked at him, happy that he was finally mine again.

**A/N: So this is my first Dimitri/Roza fanfic and I find that it is easier for me to just write one shots than longer stories. I know, this has been done over and over again but this came to my mind today. I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling, English isn't my mother tongue so I just hope that everything is correct. I also hope you like it. Sadly, Richelle Mead owns the characters, I just tell them what to do ;) It would be great if you could review.**

**Bye Sarah**


End file.
